Episode 1186 (19 September 1995)
Synopsis Nigel has an unexpected encounter while David can't resist the lure of the chippy. Tina tries to put as much distance as possible between her and Robbie. Robbie gets up happy. Then he looks at Tina, and she wakes up. Robbie says errr don't panic or anything.... Tina looks down at her half-bare arms(now where exactly did she hide her voluminous nightie when she was out on that date?) and they're covered in little red spots. She shrieks "get away from me what have you done". Peggy hears of course and as Tina runs out into the street in her calf length totally decorous nightie, Peggy stops Robbie from going anywhere, saying he is totally out of order and telling him off. She gives him loads of jobs to do to make amends for his bad behaviour, whilst secretly chuckling to herself. She then earns her reputation for discretion by only telling half the customers at the Vic that Robbie has just had sex for the first time, including Big Ron, who says ferociously "grrrr if I catch him, I'll kill him", adding with a grin, or so he thinks. Robbie is trying to avoid both Peggy and Ron, but trying to get to see Tina of course. He fails miserably. Michelle goes to Ruth and Mark's in the morning to ask if Ruth can pick the invisible Vicki up from school. Mark and Ruth take the piss out of Michelle as she's all dressed up and they ask who she's going for a drink with after work then? Obviously dressed up and on the pull they say. Michelle ignores them but looks quite satisfied. Michelle goes to work and her boss calls her into his office. He says that he's sorry but he can't imagine why Michelle would do that, and what's the matter with her? (I should have thought it was obvious, terminal acne-scarring). She whines on why don't you fancy me? Am I that repulsive? (well, yes actually, shout the audience). Her boss says of course not, she's a passionate woman but why on earth does she have such low self-esteem that she'd even contemplate a sordid little affair with a married man? Michelle says sulkily that there's nothing wrong with her. (Beg to differ here) Gary goes on to say that she should find a nice man and have a real relationship. At lunchtime a tall attractive woman comes into the office. She asks if Gary is there, and Michelle says he'll be back in a minute, is he expecting you? The blonde woman, who exudes charm and class, says, oh no, it's a surprise, I just came on the off-chance that he'd be free for lunch. Oh, I'm his wife. Gary arrives and looks a bit embarrassed and says "this is a surprise" to his lovely wife. She says I thought you could take me out to lunch. Gary says, Oh that's kind of me, and then hastily says by the way.. makes introductions and they go out to lunch. Afterwards, Michelle says rather pointedly, did you have a nice lunch? He says yes, a nice little Italian in , you should try it sometime. Michelle looks evilly at him. (Or maybe that's just her face) Michelle goes home to Mark's to get Vicki, but bursts into tears and confesses her actions of the past couple of days, and how humiliated she feels, after throwing herself at him. She must have been mad to think he'd fancy her, and what's the matter with her, etc etc. (what, apart from ugliness and stupidity?? I think it's her miserable personality) Mark looks a bit dumbstruck and listens while she goes on about how she will never find a man and when she does find a nice man she goes and ruins it all, and she can't keep him. She says when she gets a nice one like Geoff she doesn't want him, look at Sharon, she had a bastard like Grant, and why on earth can't she(M) be happy with Geoff, for instance. Mark points out that she can't possibly blame Sharon for choosing Grant, when she chose Den for a start. And (in a rare moment of insight) Mark says that she seems to prefer men like Den - given a choice which did she want? Den or Lofty? Den or Geoff? Perhaps she should stop trying to find "nice men" go for the lust factor that attracts her so much - maybe it's not a side of her personality that she likes but she could face up to it and she might be happier and find a man that's right for her. She looks a bit offended, and Mark says he's only trying to help. She goes to collect Vicki. Alan goes to thank Sanjay for suggesting that he and Carol try Richard's old flat - they've been there and it's OK for a squat. Alan gets a decent night's sleep for a change. Gita says that Sanjay has just gone to the travel agent's to get a ticket to India. Alan, who was around when Sanjay found out about his cousin going to India then puts both feet in it by saying "I suppose the call he got from India really put the wind up him and he's going there to make sure he gets his inheritance". Gita says "what?" Alan ploughs on, "Well, it's not like he cared about the old geyser is it?". Gita says "oh" in an ominous fashion which certainly makes one glad not to be Sanjay. When he gets back she gives him a real earful. He moans at Alan in the Vic later, saying he dropped him in it, but it's OK, nothing that several years of grovelling won't fix. In the Vic Kathy is having a drink with Ted and Ian and almost faints again as she gets up to leave. Peggy says I thought the doc gave you the all clear, you should go and see him again! Kathy says err yea, right. She blames it unconvincingly on too much drink. David goes to dinner with Sam, and makes his excuses to leave early. Sam tries to persuade him to stay for a bit (of sex that is) but he refuses and goes straight over to the chip shop, turns the sign to "closed" and goes over to Cindy, who is working alone, but has just had a call to say that Ian will be over to collect her at the end of the night. Cindy starts off saying what are you doing, go away, but then grabs David for a big snog and drags him into the back room! They obviously enjoy themselves and Cindy goes out, turns the sign to open, and David comes out just as Ian is arriving to collect her. He says hello, David has grabbed a portion of chips so it looks OK, and David says to Ian how much do I owe you? Ian says oh, 60p. David says "a bargain, I shall have to come here more often". (haha) Cindy is tidying up, Ian says this will have to stop you know (her working in the fish shop presumably) Cindy replies, "Oh I don't think I can give it up" as she watches David's retreating back. Credits Main cast *Michelle Collins as Cindy *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Michael French as David *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Danniella Westbrook as Sam *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Kelly Dalligan as Tina *Todd Carty as Mark *Caroline Paterson as Ruth *Susan Tully as Michelle *Ian Embleton as Gary *Lindsey Coulson as Carol *Howard Antony as Alan *Deepak Verma as Sanjay *Shobu Kapoor as Gita *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Brian Croucher as Ted *Patrick Duggan as Jimmy *Martine McCutheon as Tiffany *Paul Bradley as Nigel *Dilys Laye as Maxine *Gemma Bissix as Clare *John Ashton as Mr Corby *Sid Owen as Ricky *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Alisa Bosschaert as Sally *Ron Tarr as Big Ron Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes